


Haunted Locker

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Mouth Play, Nipple Play, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hinata, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata-dumbass, we're still in the locker room—" Kageyama breathes and tries to push the orange-haired away, but at times like these Hinata gets this ridiculous strength in his small body and does whatever he wants, easily pushes Kageyama against the lockers and just takes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Locker

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "Could you write Kageyama x Hinata with bottom!Kageyama?"
> 
> I was again allowed to let my imagination run wild, so I hope you like the result, heh ( の •̀ ∀-)و

Hinata reaches out, his fingers running through the black strands as he presses his lips against Kageyama's, kisses him deeply and thoroughly as he pushes his tongue inside and captures Kageyama's mouth.

"Hinata," he gasps as the boy shortly pulls away and then kisses him again, thrusts his tongue inside and suckles on Kageyama's own.

He's quick with pulling up the male's shirt, bares his upper body and pushes his mouth instead to Kageyama's chest, suckles on his nipples like on a bottle.

"Fuck, Hinata—" the black-haired pants, his cock already twitching eagerly as Hinata licks and sucks at him, plunging each of his nipples in spit.

"Hinata-dumbass, we're still in the locker room—" Kageyama breathes and tries to push the orange-haired away, but at times like these Hinata gets this ridiculous strength in his small body and does whatever he wants, easily pushes Kageyama against the lockers and just takes him.

"What if someone comes in?" he asks again as Hinata kneels before him and pushes his pants and boxers down, his cock jumping free and twitching in a greeting.

"Don't worry, Kageyama-kun," Hinata teasingly sings and pats his thigh. "Everyone's already gone."

He takes Kageyama's cock into his hand and strokes it once from tip to balls before taking it into his mouth.

Kageyama presses his back against the lockers and watches Hinata cover his shaft in spit, presses his tongue against each vein before beginning to move his head back and forth.

The black-haired hisses, teeth pressed together as his fingers are now running through Hinata's hair, the orange spikes so incredibly soft, he wants to burry his nose in them and breathe in the wonderful scent.

"Fuck, amazing—" he moans and pushes into Hinata's mouth, moves along with the boy's thrusts and sighs now and then.

Hinata moans around his cock, squelching noises resounding with each thrust and drool running down his chin.

He covers Kageyama's cock thoroughly, wets him and makes him all slippery as he pulls out a tiny tube of lube he was keeping in his pockets, and covers his index and middle finger in the liquid.

He doesn't waste time in reaching around and prodding at Kageyama's asshole, nudges the tip inside and then pushes all the way.

He's taking such good care of the male's cock that Kageyama's not even noticing a thing before the second finger thrusts inside and makes him hiss quietly, not clear whether out of discomfort or arousal.

Hinata scissors his fingers, stretches them and loosens Kageyama's rim, lube running out of his hole down to his balls.

The male is breathing hard, hands holding the locker's handle as Hinata keeps sucking him off, keeps licking and squeezing until pre-cum is spurting out regularly.

But then the boy pulls off both hand and mouth and stands up, pulling out his own cock and pressing it against Kageyama's. It's longer and thinner, the shaft bent slightly.

He's spreading his spit over his own sex before turning Kageyama around, ignoring his complaints and insults perfectly.

He's got tons of training in that after all.

But before he can even press the head of his cock against the male's asshole, they hear voices outside.

"Wait for me, Noya-san, I think I forgot my towel in the locker room!" Tanaka calls out, his loud voice now like a blessing as both Kageyama and Hinata gasp and begin to panic.

"Fuck, what are we supposed to do now?" Kageyama curses, trying to pull up his pants but failing because he's way too stressed and way too terrified to do anything at all.

Hinata squeals quietly and turns his head left and right, looking for a way out or a place to hide.

They're almost out of time before—

"Did you find it, Ryuu?" Nishinoya asks as he pops up behind Tanaka, both staring into the empty locker room.

"Weird, I thought Kageyama and Hinata were still here?"

Nishinoya shrugs. "Guess they already left."

It's then that they find Tanaka's towel lying on one of the benches beside his locker.

"There it is!" he calls out, walking over and taking it into his hand, still moist from earlier when he cleaned off his sweat.

"That was close," Hinata breathes on Kageyama's back, the two of them hiding cramped in one of the lockers.

"That's all your fault, dumbass," the black-haired curses, his face bright red and breath rough. "If you had waited until we were home, we wouldn't have to hide in this shit place!"

Hinata shushes him, Tanaka and Nishinoya still with them in the room.

They're whispering, but there's still a chance that they could get caught, and explaining the situation with both their pants down and cocks hard would be difficult.

Hinata doesn't usually stay hard in situations like this, but with Kageyama so close to him and his scent so strong, he can't help but rub his cock along the male's ass, squeeze the cheeks around his cock and move leisurely his hips.

"Hinata, what the f—"

"Pssscht," the boy shushes him again and reaches over, covering Kageyama's mouth with his hand.

Their position now is awkward and the space too small, still Hinata thrusts forward, his cock nudging the rim of Kageyama's asshole once.

The male gasps and tries to pull or push away, but then Hinata's ridiculous strength comes back again and keeps him in place as he finally thrusts inside, covers his cock with Kageyama's tight and juicy walls and just sighs.

Instead of leaving, Tanaka and Noya are still there and chatting, apparently completely forgotten that they were about to leave and only came back to look for the towel, and Kageyama has problems keeping his voice in as Hinata fucks slowly in and out of him, the hand covering his mouth not nearly enough.

"Hina—"

The boy shushes him again and keeps moving, instead sighs himself.

"Waah, amazing, Kageyama's ass is the best—" he mewls, completely oblivious to their senpais still outside, still in the same room as he keeps pressing his cock between Kageyama's walls, squeezing and choking him like mad.

The black-haired has stopped resisting by that point, knows clearly that Hinata won't be the one to stop and instead moans quietly, feeling clearly how the boy is steadily diving back inside him, the curvy shaft making it easy in brushing against his prostate with the lazy strokes.

He's rubbing himself off on the locker door as he lets his tongue dance out and lick along Hinata's palm, cover it in his spit and moans before Hinata takes his fingers and pushes all four of them into Kageyama's mouth, feels the lips stretch around his fingers like the rim around his cock, and he slowly begins to push rougher, fuck Kageyama harder until the locker door shakes with the impact.

"Did you hear that just now?" Nishinoya asks serious and turns his head, both Hinata and Kageyama freezing in their movements, holding their breath in panic.

"Hear what?" Tanaka asks and stands up from the bench, both his and Nishinoya's eyes scanning the room.

"Was that a ghost?"

"Noya-san, don't scare me like that!"

With faces pale and steps careful, they're slowly backing out of the room, eyes still glued to the lockers around them.

"Run!" Tanaka cries, and they do. Hinata and Kageyama hear only their shoes stomping along the ground before it's dead quiet again and they breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, _that_ was a close one..." Hinata says and presses his forehead against Kageyama's sweaty shirt.

"I swear to God, you dumbass, I'm gonna kill you—"

"Pssscht," the boy says again and restarts to move his hips, thrusting with his throbbing cock back into Kageyama's asshole.

"I'm serious, I will ki—" His words stutter as Hinata increases his pace, the slaps so much louder and clearer in the small locker room.

"Let me apologize, Kageyama-kun," Hinata breathes, his voice lower than usual because he knows Kageyama loves it, knows it turns him on being talked to like a child.

The boy keeps fucking in and out of him, balls slapping against Kageyama's own as he thrusts his fingers into the male's mouth, plays with his tongue and squeezes.

The locker is rattling with their movements, the room filled with that and the squelching sounds of Hinata's thrusts into Kageyama's asshole, in and out, in and out.

His brown eyes are clearly watching how his cock is disappearing and appearing again, and he moans loudly as he feels his orgasm coming closer.

"I think I'm coming, Kageyama— You too?"

The male nods wordlessly, the fingers occupying his mouth making it hard to speak, and he reaches down and strokes his cock once, twice — before he paints the locker door with his cum.

"Ahhh, Kageyama-kun, please take my juice as an apology," Hinata moans and presses his forehead to Kageyama's back, his hips pulling back one last time as far as the space of the locker allows, and fucks back into Kageyama's asshole with brutal force.

"Here it comes, drink it all up, Kageyama-kun— Coming—"

He spurts his sperm into Kageyama's hole.

He's held back for too long because there's coming out much more than both of them are used to, and Kageyama lets himself get filled up as he shudders through both his own and Hinata's orgasm.

"That was _so_ good," Hinata sighs, cock slipping out of the male's asshole and now lying limp on his thigh. "Totally worth it, don't you think, Kageyama-kun?"

When Kageyama turns around, he's met with bright, brown eyes, and even though he just wants to explode and throw every insult existing in this world at Hinata's head, he only turns back embarrassed and mutters a quiet, "Shut up, dumbass."

Since then, they are being called the "locker room's ghost" without anyone actually knowing that they are.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo.  
> Thank you!) 
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
